What If?
by pottermum
Summary: What if Harry and Ginny were missing each other so much during the Horcrux hunt, they found a way to let the other know. Canon compliant. Angsty, I guess.


They had barely spoken since Ron had left. Harry could tell from her red eyes that she had cried herself to sleep yet again, and he really had no idea what to say to console her. He'd always been shite with crying girls and he himself was still cycling through bouts of anger, disbelief and sadness.

He looked up as Hermione came towards him, holding something in her hand. It was Ron's radio. "Look, he left it behind," she said, still too angry and hurt to use Ron's name. She sat next to him and fiddled with the dials.

It was static-y for a bit, but she persevered and finally, they came across Fred's familiar voice.

" - and that's it for another episode of Potterwatch. Good luck out there and remember, as long as you have a wireless, you're not alone."

Lee Jordan's voice cut in. "And although we don't usually do song requests, this is a special ocassion. From Nix to the Thief, whoever you are, this is for you. Till next time, peoples, this is River, signing off."

Hermione had felt Harry tense beside. She patted his hand. "It's good to hear some voices from home, isn't it?" she asked softly.

But Harry didn't reply, and when she looked, he was deep in thought. No, she corrected, he was listening intently to the song that now played.

Hesitantly, she turned it up; having missed the beginning.

" _-you gave me a smile I could never forget, and nothing I could do could protect me from you that night._

 _Wrapped around your finger, always on my mind, the days would blend cos we stayed up all night._

 _Yeah you and I were everything, everything to me._

 _I just want you to know that I've been fighting to let you go._

 _Some days I make it through and then there's nights that never end._

 _I wish that I could believe that there's a day you'll come back to me._

 _But still I have to say I would do it all again, just want you to know."_

Harry made a sound. When Hermione looked at him, he seemed to be in pain. His face was pale, his brow furrowed.

She took a stab in the dark. " Ginny?" she whispered.

He nodded. She gripped his hand in hers as they listened to the song.

" _All the doors are closing, I'm trying to move ahead and deep inside I wish it's me instead._

 _My dreams are empty from the day, the day you slipped away."_

"I only broke up with her to protect her," whispered Harry, painfully, as the chorus played on.

"I'm sure Ginny knows that, Harry," whispered back Hermione. "Nix? Thief?" she asked.

He smiled sadly. "One day we were at the lake, you know, together." He flushed, but smiled at the memory. "The sun was going down and I looked at her and her hair reminded me of Fawkes, all the colours, you know. I called her a phoenix, then shortened it to Nix."

Hermione smiled. "And thief?"

His smile turned painful. "She told me I stole her heart the first time we met. I was eleven, she was ten. It was at Platform 9 ¾."

" _That since I lost you, I lost myself._

 _No, I can't fake it, there's no one else."_

 _I just want you to know that I've been fighting to let you go._

 _Some days I make it through and then there's nights that never end._

 _I wish that I could believe that there's a day you'll come back to me_

 _but still I have to say, I would do it all again_

 _Just want you to know."_

There was silence as the song finished. Hermione looked away as Harry wiped a tear that had escaped his eyes. They both sat in silence, thinking of their missing Weasleys.

They could talk about their plans to go to Godric's Hollow tomorrow, she decided. Tonight, they needed to remember what, and who, they were fighting for.

~OO~

Harry stared numbly at Dobby's grave. Someone else who had died to protect him. He closed his eyes, but he was still hearing Hermione's screams of fear and pain in Malfoy Manor; could still picture Ron's cries and rage as he tried to get to her, despite being locked in the dungeon.

What would he have done if it were Ginny being tortured? He'd heard Bill tell Ron their parents had refused to allow Ginny to return after Easter, that it simply wasn't safe for her there anymore and that they were staying at Muriel's. What had she been through during his absence? He wasn't sure he wanted to know, not right then, his emotions were at breaking point right now. But his imagination was vivid and he knew, like Ron, he would do anything to protect his loved one. Anything.

 _If only she knew,_ he thought, _just how much that time we had together meant to me. That I heard her song...and feel the same._ He rubbed his chest where a perpetual ache throbbed.

He rose and returned to Shell Cottage, seeing Dean and Luna sitting out on the sand. He waved in reply to Luna and went inside.

Ron and Hermione were waiting for him in the small lounge. Fleur looked up at him in concern, but Harry's eyes were only on Bill. "We," – he gestured to Ron and Hermione – "need to talk to Griphook...alone." This crazy plan they had concocted all came down to the goblin's greed. He wanted the Sword of Gryffindor and they needed to break into Gringott's.

"We'll give you some privacy," agreed Fleur, standing and motioning to Bill to join her. "I'll go check on Luna and Dean."

Bill stood. "I'm going to Muriel's to check in with the family. Don't worry, I won't say anything about you lot being here," he hurriedly added. "I should be back in an hour or two."

"Bill? Do me a favour and hug Mum for me...and Dad," pleaded Ron. His voice sounded tired, so tired. In his arms, Hermione nodded, still weak from her ordeal. What they all wouldn't all give for one of Molly's fierce hugs right now.

"Sure," agreed Bill, shooting his youngest brother an approving look. He got up and went to the kitchen, where the largest fireplace was.

"Bill, wait up," called Harry, hurrying after him. He had to do this before he changed his mind.

"What is it?" asked Bill.

"Fred and George are there too, right? They're broadcasting that radio show _Potterwatch_ from your aunt's?" asked Harry.

Bill nodded. "Lee Jordan comes over and they record it from one of the bedrooms. Muriel has no idea," he grinned.

"Can you wait one minute?" asked Harry. "Er, any spare parchment?"

Bill opened a drawer and pulled out some parchment and a quill. "This do?" he asked.

Harry smiled. "Perfect." He scribbled something down, folded it and went to hand it to Bill. Still, he hesitated. Was he putting Ginny in more danger, doing something so selfish? Was he putting Ron and Hermione, Bill and Fleur in danger too. He quickly added something to the letter and handed it to Bill.

"Is it for Ginny?" asked Bill softly.

Harry looked at him in alarm; he hadn't realised any of the family other than Ron knew about him and Ginny and their short relationship last year.

Bill smiled. "I know my sister, Harry...and if my opinion means anything, I think it's great."

 _Present tense._ Harry was confused. "I broke up with her," he blurted out.

"Did you...really?" asked Bill, knowingly, and went to the fireplace.

"The note...it's not for Ginny," called Harry quickly, making Bill stop. "It's for Fred or George, or Lee, I guess. For Potterwatch...it's private."

Bill looked disappointed but asked no questions. "Okay." He pocketed the note and threw some Floo powder into the fireplace after he had stepped in. "Prewett Manor," he called, and was gone.

He suffered through his aunt's tirade on the war and had brief moments to chat with his parents before going upstairs. Ginny pounced on him the moment she saw him. "Please, please can't I come and stay with you and Fleur," she pleaded. "If I stay here much longer, I'll go crazy."

Bill looked at his sister, seeing her, for the first time, as a young woman. She was still too thin for his liking, still carried bruises that were taking ages to heal – he didn't want to think about the curses he knew that would cause that – _Unforgiveables_ – and she refused to talk too much about what she had been through at Hogwarts.

"Sorry, Ginny, we've got unexpected guests right now," he told her. "Guests who I can't name." There, he hadn't told a lie.

"Fine," huffed Ginny. She supposed it was someone in hiding, maybe an Order member.

"Maybe in another week or so," soothed Bill. He fingered the note in his pocket. "Fred and George in their room?" he asked, casually.

Ginny nodded. "I think Lee's over too, they're planning to do their next broadcast soon."

"I'll just pop up and see them before I say my goodbyes," Bill told her.

"You're leaving already?" asked Ginny in dismay.

Bill nodded. "I don't like leaving Fleur alone too long."

"But you said you had guests," reminded Ginny.

"I never said they were invited guests...and don't ask me any more about them, you know how this works, Ginny," he reminded her. He never would have expected Griphook or even Ollivander in his home.

Ginny nodded sadly. At least Bill didn't treat her like she was a child; he told her what he could. "I understand," she told him.

He bent down to kiss the top of her head. "I know you do, love."

She waved him away. "Go, see the terrible two," she told him, bending her head over that day's newspaper. She always read every inch of it, determined not to miss the minutest detail that could give her a clue into Harry, Ron and Hermione's whereabouts.

He watched her for a moment then went to see his twin brothers. On the way up the stairs, he debated, and decided Lee might be the better option to receive the note.

~OO~

Ginny woke slowly the next morning, still getting used to the unfamilar room. It was decorated in frills and flowers and was so far removed from herself and what she liked. But Muriel had insisted the room was perfect for a young lady, and no-one wanted to upset their crotchety old aunt. After all, she had given them sanctuary when Molly and Arthur knew they had no option but to leave their beloved home.

A look out the window showed her she had slept in. It looked like it was mid morning, so she was sure she'd be in for a lecture from her aunt on the laziness of teens these days. Never mind there was nothing for her to do in this dreary old manor.

Unbidden came the thought of what she would be doing if she were still at Hogwarts. Breakfast had long been over, so she guessed she would have been lessons, let's see, no, wait, it was a Sunday, May first. The last few weeks had melded together in boredom.

She would probably be in the Room of Requirement, then. Practicing defense with Neville, checking on the injured with Hannah and Parvati, their resident healers. Trying to boost morale, maybe visiting Abe Dumbldore, and get some food to feed them all.

Fred knocked and entered her room just after she had dressed. "We're about to start our broadcast, want to come in?" he offered.

She shrugged; there was nothing else to do. "Sure." It would keep her away from Muriel for another half an hour or so.

She followed Fred upstairs, greeting George and Lee. "Once we start, you can't leave," warned George.

Ginny rolled her eyes; it wasn't like this was her first time. "I know, George."

"Okay, here we go," said Lee, and flicked a button. "Hello, friends, River here, and you're listening to -"

"Potterwatch," chanted Lee, George and Fred in unison.

Ginny grinned but soon tuned out as the three went over various safety precautions as they did each broadcast.

"If it looks dead, smells dead but it's still moving, it's an Inferi, run away," advised River, aka Lee.

"Shifty look, terrible clothes, bad attitude? That's a Snatcher! Careful of them calling for reinforcements," added Fred, aka Rapier.

George continued. "News today, the evidence of ..." Again, Ginny tuned out, hoping and praying that Harry, Ron and Hermione never came across any Snatchers.

By the time she came out of her thoughts, the show was ending. "Good luck out there," said Fred, "and remember -"

"We're here for you," the three finished together.

Fred and George looked satisfied, but Lee didn't flick the switch to 'off'. Instead, he grabbed the microphone. "And lastly, to Nix, from the Thief, we have a special message." He hit a button.

Ginny's head shot up at the familiar names. Fred and George were questioning Lee, and she missed the beginning of the song. "Shut it, you two," she hissed.

They stared at her in surprise, but she didn't see, too caught up in the song.

" _-though I went through some night, consumed by the shadows, I was crippled emotionally._

 _Somehow I made it through the heartache, yes I did, I escaped._

 _I found my way out of the darkness, I kept my faith, kept my faith._

 _When the river was deep I didn't falter._

 _When the moutain was high, I still believed_

 _When the valley was low it didn't stop me, no, no._

 _I knew you were waiting, I knew you were waiting for me._

"Ginny?" asked George, tentatively. She shook her head, too emotional to speak. The three men exchanged concerned looks.

" _With an endless desire I kept on searching, sure in time our eyes would meet._

 _And like the bridge is on fire, the hurt is over. One touch and you set me free._

 _I don't regret a single moment, no I don't, looking back._

 _When I think of all those disappointments, I just laugh, I just laugh._

 _When the river was deep I didn't falter._

 _When the moutain was high, I still believed_

 _When the valley was low it didn't stop me, no_

 _I knew you were waiting, I knew you were waiting for me._

 _So we were drawn together through destiny._

 _I know this love we share was meant to be._

 _I knew you were waiting_

 _I knew you were waiting_

 _I knew you were waiting for me._

 _You know it didn't stop me, no._

 _I knew you were waiting, someday, somewhere, someplace, somehow..._

 _For me."_

As the song finished, Lee flicked the switch to 'off'. Then all three men looked at Ginny once again.

"Where...how," she stammered, looking at them all.

"I got an anonymous letter," said Lee, quietly, not wanting to give away Bill's part in this. It was a half truth; it hadn't been signed but Bill had confided in Lee, swearing him to secrecy.

"Can I see it?" she asked eagerly. Just to see his handwriting would be something; proof that he was okay.

"I destroyed it," said Lee, apologetically. "It's what he asked me to do."

Ginny nodded, deflating. Of course he had. They couldn't afford to give away any trails to him; their world was getting more unsafe everyday.

She stood, shakily. "Thank you," she whispered and left the room.

"Ginny?"

She hestitated at the door, then turned back at her brother's query. "Harry?" they asked in quiet unison.

She looked them in the eyes but said nothing. Then she turned and left.

Fred and George looked at each other knowingly. "Harry," they said in approval.

She was quiet the rest of the day, ignoring Muriel's jibes about being nearly seventeen and with no prospects of a betrothal, of daring to suggest making a career out of Quidditch when – _if_ – this war ever ended, and that while she was here she might as well learn the proper way to keep a house.

She tuned out her mother later, who lectured her on politeness to her elderly aunt, to whom they owned so much. She thought she heard her brothers whispering about Gringott's and a dragon, but after barely eating any dinner, she excused herself and went to her room.

She lay on the bed, re-living all her moments with Harry. _He was alive!_ was uppermost in her mind. She thought about the words of his song to her. She smiled to realise he had indeed, heard her song to him.

Suddenly she felt a vibration in her jeans pocket. She pulled the charmed Galleon out and stared at it. _'Lightening strikes at Hogwarts',_ it read.

Her heart beat faster. This was it.

Her door was flung open; it was the twins. "Ginny - ," began Fred.

"I know," she said grimly, holding up her coin. They held up theirs, too. "Let's go."

The battle had begun and she was going back to Hogwarts.

Back to Harry.

~ end~

*Songs were 'Just Want You To Know' by Backstreet Boys and 'I Knew You Were Waiting For Me' by George Michael and Aretha Franklin.


End file.
